


Boys' Night Out

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five 0-2010
Genre: BDSM, Early Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go undercover at a gay club as a gay couple. What they see on their first visit blows Danny's mind ; what they both do in response is even more of a shock .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Other than Kono telling us that it’s  _the_  underground gay club on the island, we don’t know squat about what the hell goes on at this place – what if some bruiser in leather and chains takes a liking to me? Christ McGarrett do you do this on purpose?” 

“Do what?”

“Plan idiotic operations that make me want to bang my head against the fucking wall!” 

“Calm down Danny.” Steve comes out from behind his desk eyeballing the bull pen to be see if they have an audience. For now, they don’t. 

“And don’t think you can talk me into it either,“ Danny’s glowers, or at least tries to. It’s like Steve knows how hard it is for him to keep his head in the game when he’s wearing one of those tight white t-shirts of his. It makes no sense the way his boss does something to his dick and his chest and his lungs but he does.  Yes,even to his lungs, as in right now the sight of McGarrett  leaning against his desk with his arms crossed and that tease of a smile on his face is making it physically impossible to take a decent breath. 

“I don’t plan to talk you into anything, Danny,“ he assures in that super calm, super innocent voice of his. “If you don’t think this is a good idea, we won't do it.”

There’s that shrug again-those incredible shoulders going up and down and face going all innocent shrug that makes it impossible to  even think. 

“Oh really?” 

“Really.”

It’s got to be the damn Naval Intelligence that taught him this reverse psychology trick, Danny tells himself, trying like crazy not to look at compact bulge behind Steve’s zipper but because lately he has zero self control, failing.  To be honest though, how can he not look ? The guy is perched right in front of him and the way those pants hug his equipment is ….  _Christ_.  All of sudden he has the insane need to dial back his protests. “Maybe if you tell me a little more about your plan, if in fact you even have one, I can make an informed decision?“ 

“My plan?" Steve wrinkles his forehead and looks up at the ceiling and Danny swears he’s coming up with it right then and there. “Well I thought we’d borrow a sexy set of wheels from the impound lot, slap on the right clothes and hit this place posing as a well heeled couple with money to burn. Once we get the lay of the land, we try to get a little face time with Parker." 

“A c….couple?” 

“Yes Danny a couple. Two men in a relationship. I believe that ‘s the type of pairing one would most likely find at a club like Parker’s.” 

He’s doing this on purpose. 

He has to be. 

Danny fights the urge to groan as he imagines a dark club with music blaring and Steve’s arm draped over his shoulder or his lips up against his ear. The fact that his voice still works is one for the record books, “Okay , so we go in, pretending to be a couple and let's say we get lucky and Parker agrees for some idiotic reason to see us. What then?" 

“We happen to mention we’re in town to meet with investment bankers from several different firms  - that we’re looking to diversify our portfolio." 

“And you think he’ll offer us a piece of candy from his jar?” 

“No, Danny, I think he’ll be very cordial, chat us up for a while then go research the hell out of our backgrounds. Hopefully , the hints of impropriety that Chin has planted in them will pique his interest and he’ll invite us back." 

Danny grips his head like it hurts, “Jesus ,Mary and Joseph, there’s so much that can go wrong with your little plan it isn’t funny.” 

Steve’s chuckle is as confident as it is deadly. The way he's propped up against his desk, arms and ankles crossed, crotch jutting forward makes Danny have to shift in his chair to relieve the thrum in his balls. 

“If you don't feel comfortable, we won’t do it," Steve murmurs softly. “It’s okay – we’ll get Parker some other way.”

Aliens or the devil or some other twisted power have obviously taken over his body because the next thing Danny knows he’s stammering,“ I didn’t say we ….shouldn’t do it." The way Steve’s face lights up messes with his breathing all over again. “I j…just want to be sure we don’t show up with a half baked plan and get our heads handed to us on a platter." 

“No half baked plan-scout’s honor." Looking as innocent as the boys who are supposed to be giving the three finger salute he’s giving, Steve grins at Danny with a twinkle in his eye that should never be allowed in the work place.

“I am so going to regret this." 

“No you’re not."  Steve's  hand on Danny's shoulder feels like heaven, "We’ll get what we need on Parker and even have some fun doing it- I promise." 

_Does he even know that little line about having fun just did to him?_

“So what do I need to wear for this- a suit?"

All spider-like and seemingly boneless, Steve uncrosses his arms and legs and stands up straight , “Yeah- I thought we’d swing by your apartment and you can get what you need, then we can head over to my place and grab some dinner and shower and change."  A devilish smile starts to make its way across his face, “And then I’ll take you to a little club I just happen to know. ” 

“Little club my ass, “ Danny sputters, feeling like he might be having a slow onset heart attack. “Don’t forget the part about it being owned by a suspected felon wanted on weapons and money laundering charges!“

“ Details, details.”

_________________~_________________

“Can I just tell you how monumentally uncomfortable I feel about this?” 

“No.” 

“It’s a fucking rhetorical question, moron.” 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s nice to call names?”

“No really I mean it. How can you be all smooth-doggy-cool-as-a-cucumber about this?” 

“Because I think it will be interesting?” 

“ nteresting? A news item is interesting. An oddly shaped seashell is interesting. Waltzing into a gay club with the intention of getting up close and personal with its owner, a nefarious criminal rumored to have a penchant for S and M is not interesting Steven, it’s _insane_!” 

“This is the place.” Steve pulls into the parking garage of a non-descript chrome and glass office building .

“Did you not even hear me?” 

“I heard you –nefarious? Penchant?" Steve knits his eyebrows and looks at Danny like he’s two fries short of a happy meal, “Really Danny?”

“Blow me.” 

Turning off the ignition, “You know, seriously, that might be a good idea because you seem really tense and maybe if I -"

Danny stops listening. He wants to kill him and make him make good on the offer with equal ferventness. _This_ is what he’s talking about – this sexual teasing between them has been steadily escalating until he thinks his balls might just stay blue permanently. He could swear at times that Steve , despite his rugged alpha male exterior was just as interested as he was in doing the utterly insane and ramping the teasing up to the real thing. That playful smile on his face doesn’t help matters.  And it’s not just the smile that’s messing him up -it’s a complete package deal that’s responsible for the apparent revision of his sexual orientation. It’s his eyes with those ridiculously long lashes and the way he can telegraph a full sentence with just one look. And tonight it’s also the fact that his black suit fits him like a glove and his white dress shirt is open several buttons at the neck, allowing his usually hidden,deliciously ample, chest hair to peek out and wreck all kinds of havoc. Then there’s the slight scruff on his chiseled face and- oh Christ, he could go on and on but of course, not really because Steve has just opened his door and is getting out of the car and a second later ducks his head back in, “You coming , Princess?” 

“What? You’re not going to open my door for me?” After it’s out, Danny can’t believe he said it. Another killer smile from Steve adds even more contour to the already strained front panel of his slacks . Same thing happens when Steve comes around, not only opens his door and pulls him out of the car, but proceeds to plant a rapid fire kiss complete with some stealth tongue action on his getting ready to protest lips. 

“Play nice, Danny," he whispers in a growl. “There could be cameras on us.” 

Danny straightens his jacket and takes a shaky breath.  _Show time_ – as in time to act out the fucking fantasy he’d been having for the past how many months? 

“Right this way , babe,” Steve husks in his ear, draping an arm over his shoulder and guiding him toward the elevators. 

 _Just kill me now._  

_________~_________ 

The club takes up the top two floor of the high rise but the elevator only goes to the first level. Entrance to the penthouse level is by membership only and via an elaborate circular staircase billed as The Stairway to Heaven. Once they’re inside, the music is loud and good and the beer icy cold and in spite of himself, Danny ‘s discomfort starts to ease up. They start out sitting at one of several bars , sipping beers while they size up the place. 

“Well I’ll give you this," Danny offers, biting his lower lip as he slowly scans the room. “There are a hell of a lot of attractive men in this place.” 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Steve answers, not only looking but also sounding genuinely hurt which makes Danny break out in an ear to ear grin.

“Don’t worry sweetheart - you‘re still the prettiest one at the party.” 

“That’s better.” 

Okay so back to the list of reasons that are making Danny lose his mind. How about that little pout of Steve’s when his feelings are hurt - it literally makes Danny have to grip the bar to keep from hugging him.  _Focus– you’re a cop from New Jersey- you have a kid._  The voice in his head manages to drag him to safer ground, “So where do you think Parker is?” 

“Probably upstairs,” Steve answers with a nod toward the foyer and its huge marble staircase.

“And how do you suggest we grab some face time with him.” 

“How about we ask to see him?” 

“Whoa, they don’t call you Captain Brilliant for nothing. You really think that will work?” 

Standing up and looking so damn hot that several men within gawking range do just that, Steve adjusts his cuffs and shrugs nonchalantly, “ It’s worth a try. But, first we need to fill one of these cards out so we can get on Parker’s radar screen. “ He grabs a pen and ivory colored card from a basket on the bar and begins to neatly fill in the blanks with the cover names and social security numbers Chin set up for them. As he writes, the tip of his tongue works its way out from between his lips and his forehead furrows and it makes him look so damn irresistible that Danny just sits and stares without making one snide comment. The bartender’s question when Steve hands him the card is what finally startles him back,“Are you gentlemen interested in heading upstairs this evening or on a future visit?” 

“This evening," Steve answers with his trademark killer smile.

“Very good.  I’ll fast track your request." The bartender nods  at a tuxedoed man across the room who glides up to the bar and takes the card from him, then smiles at Steve and Danny, “Please, have a drink on the house, gentleman, while I take care of this." 

After the man leaves and while they sip ridiculoulsy smooth scotch Danny wonders out loud, “So what do they say to the poor smucks they don’t let into the club ?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Steve chuckles. Eyes sparkling, it's clear he was thinking the same thing,“Sorry Charlie, you’re not our kind of tuna?" 

Danny laughs hard, almost spitting his drink out, “Jesus,“ his shoulders vibrate with laughter, “talk about awkward -” 

“I know,“ Steve laughs even harder. When he stops, he eyes Danny intently, “You know it’s really nice to see you laugh?” 

“It’s nice to see me laugh?” 

“Yeah. You should do it more often - you look younger- like you’re a kid up to no good."

“Well thank you for that insight.” Danny manages to sound cool and calm but shit- his stomach just did ten flip flops and his heart is now in a dangerously abnormal rhythm. 

“You’re welcome," Steve sips his drink but doesn’t take his eyes off of him. “And I’d also like to say how handsome you look in that suit.” 

Wise cracking –insult flinging Danny Williams is suddenly struck speechless and just sits there.  Steve gives him an amused chuckle and squeezes his leg, “Now’s when you say thank you, Steve.”

“Thank you ….Steve.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

_______~___________ 

Of course with the kind of credit history Chin has attached to their bogus social security numbers they don’t have to worry about getting the sorry Charlie treatment. In fact they look so good to Parker’s people, that the membership cards the tuxedoed man returns with are embossed with a Gold  **V I P**  across the top. “Just show these to the gentleman at the foot of the stairs and have a wonderful evening.” 

Steve smiles back, “Thank you, I’m sure we will." He drapes his arm over Danny’s shoulder, “Come on babe- let’s see what this upstairs is all about." 

The bartender and the man in the tuxedo are smiling at them. Other guests, perfect strangers, are too as Steve steers him toward the stairs. It’s all Danny can do to put one foot in front of the other . 

 _He is so screwed._    
_______~________

  
“Just breathe Danny.” 

“I …. am.” 

“Well try not to look like you’re about to keel over.” 

“I’m n…not about to do anything.” 

“Good, then let’s go in and check out this room-“ 

If rational speech was something he was capable of , he would have screamed or begged or in some way communicated his strong desire not to go where Steve is steering him. 

 _Oh fuck_. The room is huge and packed and pulsing with music. It’s darkly lit except for the small raised platforms which are targeting by spot lights and strobes and are the focus of every single person in the room -not that it’s any surprise given the naked men gyrating on each  platform.  Not just naked men-built, buff, aroused naked men who are moving to the music and stroking themselves and making Danny feel like he better close his eyes or he just might implode. It's an out of body-out of mind experience that really can’t be happening to him.  _T_ _here is no way, he, Daniel Williams is here – doing this.  
_  
“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?" Steve whispers, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. “Come on let’s see if we can find Parker." 

That his feet moved at all is an utter miracle .

_Thirty minutes later-_

They’ve made contact and dropped hints and hit it off well with Parker- from all indications, they’ll be getting a call from him in the next few days. In fact, he liked them so much he’s just invited them to watch ‘something special' and ushered them through a door manned by two bouncers and into a surreal, red walled room. Danny glances worriedly around the room, frantic to figure out what the  _something special_  is.

 _Please sweet Jesus, don’t let it be some kind of audience participation, sexual karaoke_. 

Reassurance and relief pretty much make him stand and stare stupidly when he spots the two men on a raised stage at the front of the room. When he gets closer and sees exactly what they’re doing, shock sets in and his knees go weak

The lighting is masterful to say the least. 

The way it plays off the contours of the men’s sculpted, naked bodies, makes them look like they’re pulsing in rhythm to the music. 

“Holy fuck,” Danny gasps. 

“Be cool babe," Steve warns pulling him tight up under his arm and nuzzling his lips against his ear. 

_Cool ?_

_As if ._

There are two men on the stage and one of them is fucking the ever loving daylights out of the other one. 

 _Be cool?_  

How about run for the nearest exit, or, throw yourself in front of a fucking train, because that’s exactly what Danny feels like doing- at least at first . Instead, because he’s standing there with Steve draped over and around him, he watches quietly.

And can barely breathe. 

The two men are apparently oblivious to the fact that a room full of men are watching them, 

Or, maybe they’re well aware and that’s what’s making their cocks so damn hard they look like they’re about to explode. 

“You okay?” Steve’s lips against his ear and arm pulling him closer make answering a monumental challenge but he manages to choke out something close to yes. 

The man on his hands and knees who’s been taking it in the ass for a good five minutes, slowly stands, helped up by his partner whose dick stays in him while he helps him up. Just imaging what it must feel like to be standing upright while impaled on a massive cock makes Danny feel light headed. A spotlight plays over the two men, pausing to illuminate the thin strand of precum hanging from the bottom’s dick which juts straight out from his body. Together, the men form an erotic, incredible tableu- a Rodin that would never be allowed in any art gallery. The taller, bigger man’s buttocks hollow as he thrusts into his partner who gasps and moans and needs to be steadied with each thrust. Instead of pulling out after he buries himself as deep as he can, the top stands perfectly still pressing so firmly up against the other man’s bottom that his legs and buttocks begin tremble, “Take it!” he husks, earning another moan and grimace. “That’s it – feel me up in you – feel this !” He grinds up against the poor man, moving his dick around inside him like he’s stirring his very soul. 

Danny’s breath hitches and he steals a sideways glance to see if Steve’s as blown away by the performance as he is.   
 __

 _Blown away? Yes and no._  

More like enraptured and enthralled and loving every single second of what he’s seeing. Eyes wide and unblinking, mouth slightly open, Steve looks like he’d jump up on the stage and join them in a heartbeat. 

 _Oh God_.

Suddenly and somehow with absolute certainty, Danny knows it wouldn’t his first foray into man into man sex. 

_God help me._

All the sexual teasing, and the ‘babes’ and the constancy of Steve’s hands touching him whenever he can -which, don’t get him wrong, Danny loves –are suddenly defined in his mind as what they’ve always been but he was afraid to admit-plain and simple foreplay. An excited shudder runs down his spine which is a little surprising since he just mentally admitted to himself that Steve wants to do a hell of a lot more than just tease him and that, yes, call him out of his fucking mind crazy, he’s more than okay with the idea. 

Steve’s ninja mind meld trick must be up and running because he gives Danny a feral grin that says about twenty unspeakable things and then there’s a wink and dick destroying smile. Before Danny can react, Steve pulls him closer and starts swaying to the pulsating music, holding Danny so tight that they move as one and assailing him with the smell of his cologne and his muskiness and oh God, Danny wants nothing more than to melt into him and die right there on the spot.

_____~ ______

It’s time for the grand finale a deep voice announces. A padded waist high vaulting horse is moved on stage and positioned in front of the bottom and he flops down on it, his dripping cock flush up against one end  and his body draped over it in absolute submission. Two men, in all black pull his hands down and secure them to the leather cuffs on the front legs of the horse. The whole time he’s being prepared , the bigger man is still inside him – his dick a gleaming cylinder that extends at least eight inches when he pulls out as far as he can without slipping free. Danny stares, awestruck. It's the first time he's seen anything like it in his life-two men joined by thick gleaming cock. 

One of the helpers holds something against the trussed man’s nose and whispers to him. Danny sees the man take a long, sniff and hold his breath and has no idea what he’s seeing. Steve’s lips tickle his ear, “Amyl nitrate-muscle relaxant." As he says it, he brings the arm he has draped around Danny’s shoulder back just enough to be able to tease his fingers through his hair and oh God yes, trail them down the back of his head and along his neck . There’s apparently  a newly installed direct circuit from wherever Steve’s fingers touch to Danny’s dick. _Oh God._   He can’t bear to look down at what’s happening behind his zipper. 

“Watch this Danno-" Steve whispers, slipping from beside to behind him and holding on to him by the shoulders. "Shhh,"  he warns and Danny doesn't  know why until  Steve  slides one hand down the open neck of his shirt and begins teasing over his chest. The urge to groan is incredible.  

"Shhhh...."  

_Okay and oh God and just shoot me now._  McGarrett’s rock solid body is pressed agasint him and his fingers are about to find his nipple . _Is he ever going to capable of coherent speech again?_

And how about the two men in front of them?  _Fuck me_  Danny wants to say-  _just fuck me dead._

Now that he doesn’t have to steady his partner, the man doing the fucking is a human battering ram, holding his partner's hips and driving into him with loud grunts and slapping sounds each time his balls land against the other mans backside. He picks up his pace, pistoning back and forth like a machine –making his partner and the horse he's strapped to scoot forward with each thrust only to pull him back by his hips and ram into him again. 

Just when Danny is sure he can’t watch another second or he’ll cum all over himself the top pulls his dick out and with a ragged bellow shoots strand after strand of thick white cum on his partners back.

The room errupts in applause and cheers. 

“Incredible," Steve husks breathlessly. 

They both watch in amazement as the larger man then sinks his erection back into his partner’s ass and starts thrusting into him again. It's impossible that he's able to do it  but there's no denying he's still hard based on the grunts and gasps of his partner. Finally the top stills, drenched in sweat, embedded to the hilt and gasping for breath. The lights play over his heaving chest and catch the subtle nod he gives to someone off stage. In seconds the  bottom is un-cuffed and being helped to stand - still impaled on his partner. The two men turn to face the audience who for the first time can truly appreciate how hard and desperate the bottom is.  A murmur moves across the room and slacks are adjusted without embarrassment. Danny can't believe what he's seeing -the man in front can barely stand, in fact his partner has to slide one arm around his waist and the other around his chest to keep him upright. In complete contradiction to his spent body though, the smaller man's dick juts menacingly at the audience, dusky and huge and dripping.  The top is whispering to him as he slowly starts to thrust again -not just whispering but kissing and nuzzling  him and clearly caring for him very deeply.  Suddenly the music fades and the room goes pitch black to a collective gasp. When a single spotlight comes back up and basks the two men in soft light- another murmur rolls through the room. 

The two men - intertwined and connected the way they are form a second statuesque tableu that is as erotic as it is beautiful.  With his arms wrapped tightly around his lover the larger man thrusts slowly and deeply and lovingly.  Eyes closed, head thrown back, the smaller man begins to sob. His partner whispers and kisses him, then quickens his pace, thrusting deeper and harder and faster until suddenly and with an ear shattering scream, his lover climaxes. It's as if the poor man is in the throoes of a siezure the way his body flinches and contorts. As if his penis had a life of its own, it jerks and contracts and shoots long strands of cum into the air - some landing on the audience. Between what he's seeing and what Steve’s fingers are doing to his nipples, Danny bites back a groan as an uninvited but definitely happening orgasm closes in.  There's no way he could ever face Steve if he creamed himself like a damn teenager. _  
_  
_Or maybe there is._

 __"It's  okay." Steve murmurs. “Do it Danno, cum for me.”

_Oh fuck._

McGarrett’s fingers tug on Danny's nipples as he presses his rock hard erection insistently against his bottom.  When he drops one hand down and presses it  firmly against his crotch, Danny lets out a  strangled groan and begins to shudder. It’s a miracle he stays upright as a wickedly powerful orgasm surges through him . The only reason he does actually is because Steve  wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. 

  
“Oh f….fuck,“ he gasps when his climax finally eases up enough for him to speak. 

“Soon babe,” Steve gruffs in his ear. “Soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are headed back to the gay club. Steve reveals a little secret ; Danny's falling deeper into whatever it is they now have going on.

They’re walking toward the car hashing out the details of their meet with Parker later tonight and Danny has no intention of dropping the subject that Steve with his twisted sense of humor seems to find entertaining, “And the reason we have to go back there is ?” 

“Parker’s ready to make his offer, if we get him on tape he goes away for a very long time.” 

“I know that genius, what I’m asking is why do we have to meet at his place –why not the bar in that overpriced , too cool for a decent name hotel?" 

"The W?" 

"Yeah, the W or The Royal Hawaiian, or hell, anything would be better than going back to that place." 

“You liked that place- Danny – don’t try to tell me you didn’t." 

Oh sweet Jesus, now that’s he’s officially taken the plunge off the face of the earth and lives in an alternative universe of perpetual hard ons, Steve shows him no mercy- sidling up next to him and giving him that damn sidelong glance where his eyelashes brush against his cheeks.  Danny's not about to let him know how expertly his button pushing works ,though, so he looks straight ahead and tries to sound like Steve's just irritating - not irritatingly, irresistible, “You my friend are so wrong.  Just because I had to have my suit pants dry cleaned after our little visit doesn’t mean I liked it. In fact I would like to go on record stating that I would prefer to NEVER  set foot in that place again." 

“Duly noted.” 

“Duly noted? What about okay- we’ll meet someplace else?“ 

“No can do , babe.” 

“Don’t do this to me Steve .” 

McGarrett unlocks the door for him then plants a loud kiss on his lips, “It’s not about you D- it’s about getting the job done."

_____~_____

He’s decided there are a few ground rules in this alternative universe of his that he needs to follow or he’ll drive himself crazy- make that crazier. One is not to invest precious time trying to figure out what the hell is going on between the two of them or what it means in the cosmic scheme of things. Right now as they head for Parker’s den of hellish delights he’s playing by the rules and instead of  doing much thinking at all,  is  sneaking side glances at Steve and enjoying the thrum in his groin that comes from knowing , and this is the part that requires him to pinch himself on a regular basis, that the two of them will be making out in Steve's bed by the end of the night.  

_Oh oh,_ he  glances down at the bulge behind his zipper,  _he better think of something else_. 

“So are we going straight upstairs this time?” 

“Yep." 

“Oh shit.” 

“Danny- what did I tell you about  whining?” 

“I’m not whining, it’s just that on our last visit I had a chance to get adjusted to the place before I had to watch those two fuck their brains out up close and personal.” 

“Don’t worry, I bet Parker has an office of some sort he’ll want to meet in.  After we wrap up our deal, we’ll get to that room you like so much.” 

“Bite me.” 

"Nice potty mouth for someone on a date.” 

“A date my ass- _this_  Steven is an ordeal, a brief, at least I pray it is, sojourn to the depths of hell.” 

Steve looks at him with raised eyebrows, “Seriously, Danny?  Depths of hell? You really feel that strongly?" 

“I certainly do. Don't you agree with me?”

Steve stares straight ahead, obviously thinking about it because he’s chewing his bottom lip and tapping one finger on the steering wheel, “Okay, I agree that the place is a little extreme and definitely a shock to the system, but I've got to say, there was something really incredible about watching those two - I mean I was hard after about the first sixty seconds-"

“At least  _you_ managed not to embarrass yourself.” 

“Not so that anyone could tell, at least.” 

“What ?”

“You heard me.” 

“Come on,  I checked out your pants, hoping not to be the only one who had creamed his like a damn teenager. Unless you’ve perfected some kind of internal reverse emission technique you didn’t do what I did.” 

“Maybe I did, but remember,"  Steve grins slyly, "A boy scout is always prepared.” 

He wants to throttle him when he’s making no sense and acting smug as hell on top of it, “And what the fuck does that mean?” 

“I knew there was going to be some steamy scenery in there so being the good boyscout I am, I wore protection.”

“You wore what ....," it dawns on him and he rears back, "You had on a condom?”

“Yep.” 

_The fricking guy couldn't have looked prouder_.

“Okay that 's #378 on the official list of reasons why you need professional help. A condom?“ Shaking his head but fighting the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “I can’t believe some of the things that brain of yours comes up with.” 

“I thought it was ingenious.” 

“I think it was twisted. How’d you even make the damn thing stay on before, you know..., “

Chuckling with a big grin, “Now that Daniel I have to give you credit for.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes you- you in that black suit and that white shirt wake up 'little Stevie' every time." He shrugs, “ I can’t help it .” 

Now the grin on Danny’s face is ear to ear and he shifts sideways to get a better look, “You really _are_ one fucking Smooth Dog, aren’t you ?”

“ I’m only telling you the truth, If you think that's being smooth, then, guilty as charged."

_T_ _he guy is good, really good_ , “Let me just say your head swelling compliment regarding my ability to make your dick swell is gratefully accepted."

“Duly noted.”

The thousand watt smile Steve flashes Danny next  and the way his eyes hold onto him makes him feel like he just won the lottery; he settles back in his seat more relaxed and a lot less irritable than a few minutes ago. Steve’s right- this isn’t going to be that bad. They’ll  get the dirt on Parker; suffer through a few kinky performances so he doesn’t suspect anything, then go to Steve's place and make out like maniacs- the way they have been every night he's able to. He decides it's time to lighten up, “For your information I hereby promisie to stop bitching and moaning about our destination.” 

“That’s very good of you Danny."   _Another killer smile._   "I’m sure we'll have a very nice time and I promise  _you_  a even nicer time when we get home.” 

Danny feels his face redden and looks away .  _Damn him!_   He  can just picture the smirk on Steve's face. This thing of theirs which he doesn't  and probably never will understand  is still new enough that he gets embarrassed  every time  Steve alludes to the sex they're going to have , which is of course, every chance he gets. They still haven't taken the big step but at the rate they're going it's not going to be much longer. The thought of it excites and terrifies him at the same time. He tries to keep the tingly butterfly feeling in his stomach out of his voice when he dares to try and regain some semblance of equal footing “You, Steven J. McGarrett better watch out because I plan to hold you to that promise. “

“You do that.” 

_Oh God that look._  He'd give up a month's pay if they could just turn around and go to Steve's place right now. 

_______~______


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's second visit suddenly starts to go very bad . It looks like there's going to be a new act at the club tonight.

Too many of their cases are starting to follow a sickeningly similar pattern– things start out great and then like clock work, from any and all directions, the shit starts hitting the fan.

_Like tonight._

True to form, their second visit to Parker’s club starts out smoothly. Stepping off the elevator into the loud but opulent lobby bar is easier now that they know what to expect. Danny doesn’t even try to hide his contempt as they walk toward it, “Stairway to Heaven? Give me a fucking break.” 

“Shhh. Mind your manners Danny.” 

“Screw you.“ 

“Only if you’re lucky," Steve teases, low and throaty .

 _Shit_. It silences Danny for a good few seconds, almost stops him in his tracks in fact. So far, the out of this universe incredible sex they've been having at least once a day has involved mind blowing hand jobs, mind numbing blow jobs, and just about everything else that can result in an incoherent, spine melting orgasm except the real thing. 

 _If he’s lucky?_ The image that flashes through his mind of Steve looming over him ready to bury his dick makes him so lightheaded he has to stop and grip the banister.

Steve grins like he knows why, “You okay, babe?"

“Of course I’m okay, what are you waiting for?”  _Tonight? Does he really mean tonight?_

“I’m waiting for your ass to start moving.” Steve’s growled response is accompanied by his hand firmly cupping Danny’s butt and staying there until they get to the top of the stairs where Danny maneuvers himself out of his range.

"You are a maniac.”  

“Only when I’m around you,” 

“Gentlemen.” A tuxedoed man glides up, “Right this way, Mr. Parker is expecting you.” 

The members-only level looks just like Danny remembered; they pass the carved set of double doors that he’d be very happy never to see again. 

“Remember that room?" Steve nods toward the door, draping an arm over his shoulder and letting his fingers roam down into the open V of Danny’s shirt. 

“Like I could forget.”

“Play nice Danny," Steve murmurs leaning in closer and this time flicking his tongue not at or against but _in_ Danny’s ear. 

 _God damn him. Does he think the very nice gentleman leading the way might not turn around any second_  ? 

Danny ‘s pretty sure  Steve must have some crazy intel, maybe he's even talked to Rachel, because the bastard knows every single one of his erogenous zones. “Would you keep your freaking tongue out of my ear,” he hisses, batting him away and hoping he doesn't see how hard he his. 

The wink Steve gives him promises he doesn’t have to see- that he knows exactly what kind of havoc he's wrecked and will be glad  to take care of it soon. _I really have fallen off the face of the earth_ , Danny tells himself. There’s no other explanation. _Look at me._ Because of what Commander McSex just did, he has to tilt his hips and do a little side to side shift to relieve the pressure behind his zipper.

He is so screwed.   
_____~_______

Parker is waiting for them at the end of the hallway-all smiles and handshakes and eager to get down to business, which thank God, as Steve had predicted is conducted in a ridiculously elaborate office while they sip Scotch from etched crystal tumblers, each of which cost more than all the glassware in Steve's place. 

It starts off feeling like taking candy from a baby. Steve tells Parker how much money they’re looking to invest and Parker’s eyes widen appreciatively. He tells them what kind of return he can offer and Steve gives a low appreciative whistle. Within minutes Parker’s rattling off specifis of the businesses he’s involved in and offering them a piece of whichever one they’d like. “So gentlemen," he smiles, leaning back, “Pick you poison." 

“What you've just described sounds very intriguing,” Steve says, taking a sip of Scotch.

Danny’s watching and thinking his partner really does look like and sound like the next James Bond and who knows why, maybe to hide a little smirk, he looks down. That’s when something on his pants leg catches his eye. If this really was a James Bond movie, the soundtrack would have gone all low and threatening- too bad there was nothing like that to at least warn him what was coming. Like a class A fool, he bends down to brush the piece of lint of his pantleg. If Parker had been glancing anywhere else, he would miss what happens next, but since the gods seem to be permanently pissed off at Danny, he wasn’t and he doesn’t . 

“Did you drop something Mr. Clemmons?” 

“No – I’m good,” Danny shrugs, praying the sensation he just felt in his ear wasn’t what he thinks it was- f _uck Chin and his bull shit about the com device being sized to stay put no matter what._

“I’m sure I saw something fall." Parker says and peers down at the rug. “Adam, come over here and see if you see anything.” 

A minute later Parker’s man is saying, “Here's something, boss,” and holding up the tiny transmitter/receiver like he’s found a damn golden egg.

Danny’s positive that Parker knows what it is based on the way his eyes immediatley narrow and darken. A second later when about six bodybuilder types storm into the room, it’s official.  _T_ _he shit and the fan?  Up close and personal again-thank you very much._

  
__________________________~_______________________ 

An hour later they’re on the floor in a storeroom, handcuffed, and roped back to back. Both their shirts are untucked and streaked with blood, Steve’s more than Danny’s. The second the door closes behind Parker and his men Danny grunts, “You okay?” 

“I’m f…fine.” 

Danny’s pretty sure it's not true but for once isn’t as worried about Steve as he is about something else, “ I c...can’t do this Steve.”

“Danny…" there’s a pained tone to Steve’e voice that goes beyond his injuries. “We don’t …have a choice.“ 

“Yes we do-just tell him… I don’t know…  that we won’t do it." 

“You heard Parker- he wants us to put on this sick little show before he gets rid of us. If we don’t do it, he ‘ll just cut to the chase and kill us right away."

Danny groans again, pressing back against Steve as if it might help him channel some of his calm.  
 __

 _No such luck._ Danny's heart is pounding in his chest,"I'm telling you there's no way I-"

“Listen to me Danny! As soon as Chin lost our signals I'm sure he started putting together a team and a plan to extract us- we just need to buy enough time for him to do it."

“Christ Steve, people talk a little slower to buy time or pretend to have to go to can– there’re lots of things you can do to buy time, but, for some reason, getting fucked in front of a roomful of strangers doesn’t come to mind as one of them.“ Danny drops his chin against his chest shaking his head, “I swear to God if we get out of this in one piece I’m never doing anything like this again.“ 

“I'm telling you Danny- I’m going to get you through this and then both of us are getting out of here alive.” 

“Through _this_?" Danny sounds like he’s not far from hysterical, “So you’re saying ….you’re going to … walk me into that room and-" Danny cranes to try and make eye contact with Steve but can’t, "Do what that guy did the first time we were here?“ He feels Steve’s shoulders tighten.

“I’m saying we’re both going to do whatever we have to do to stay alive - I hate it too Danny," Steve's voice cracks. 

“Oh great," Danny hic coughs. “That’ll be quite an eye opener for Chin when he storms in and see us up on that stage."

“Chin knows about doing what you have to, to stay alive, babe. The only thing he’ll care about is that we are.”

“I’m not kidding Steve- I don’t think I can walk in there- I don’t think my damn legs will be able to move." 

Steve cuts him off, his voice is different, sterner, “You can and you will. You just have to re-frame what’s going on- to brainwash yourself into believing that what’s happening is something different than it is.”

“And how do you propose I reframe you bending me over a leather bench and fucking me? Should I pretend I’m at the proctologist?” 

“No Danny." Steve's voice is grim, “You block out everyone but me – you make it just us in your head – pretend we’re at my house; only look at me –only listen to me.“

Danny feels like he’s about to be sick. “I don’t know Steve, you SEALs must have some kind of special circuitry installed that we mere mortals don’t because I really don’t think I can reframe this into anything but the nightmare it is." 

“You have to try, Danny. Please. You have to." 

______~________

They have to hand it to Parker- the guy thinks of everything. First one of his men comes in and tends to the worst of Steve’s gashes, wiping off the blood then squeezing what looks like crazy glue on them. While he’s working, a second man shows up and starts wiping the blood off Danny’s chin then straightens his tie for him. When he takes out a comb, Danny rears back so violently he nearly topples both he and Steve over. “Thanks but no thanks, sweetheart,” Danny snarls, “I don’t need to be prettied up for this party.” 

“Oh but you do," the man replies. “Our members expect to see a certain caliber of performer .

“Well your’s truly isn’t a  _performer_  so stop it!” 

Holding the comb just above Danny’s hair, the man threatens, “Just remember if Mr. Parker doesn’t think you two look like what his guests are expecting he might cancel your little show and move to part B of his plan for you.” 

“Well that sounds fine to me-" 

“Danny! Just be quiet and cooperate!“ Steve hisses .

He grits his teeth and stares straight ahead while the man combs his hair.  He tries but fails miserable not to think about the poor bastard up on the stage last week. It’s all he can do to swallow the bile that creeps up his throat. 

“Get them up and untied.” 

They look over to see Parker in the doorway with his entourage. This time it's three men, each carrying a small taser. 

“I’m sure you gentlemen are familiar with the devices my men are carrying. If you make any attempt to escape they’ll use them. Understood?“ 

Danny can only glare back. Steve answers for both of them “Understood."

Once they're standing, it’s the first chance Danny has to get a good look at Steve since Parker’s men appeared out of no where and beat the crap out of him. There’s a cut over one eyebrow that’s glistening with some kind of derma bond and the same eye is purpled and swollen. There’s another cut on his cheek and a bruise starting to take shape on the entire side of his face. All in all though, thanks to the first aide and primping, he’s still probably better looking than 99 % of the men in the club . “You okay?" Danny whispers shakily. 

“I’m fine." Steve's eyes are all over Danny as he says it, making sure he’s not hurt, “And I swear… you’re going to be fine too.” 

“Planning your performance gentlemen?“ Parker interrupts.

Steve answers, "Actually, yes, can you give us a minute?” 

Mouth open, Danny stares and for a second forgets to be flat out terrified.  _How does his partner do it ?_

Parker laughs and shakes his head no, but he’s smiling and eyeing Steve like he just might want to change the script tonight and fuck him himself. “Actually I’ve always thought unplanned , performances are the most exciting – you know, X rated Improv if you will. Anyway,I'm sorry but we can’t keep my guests waiting any longer, let’s go gentlemen- break a leg.“ 

_______________~~_________________

Later Danny would tell Steve that he didn’t really see any of the faces staring at him when they walked into the dimly lit room and Steve led him to the stage. There was some kind of new age music playing and plenty of candles flickering around the room and the clink of ice against crystal but his ears only heard a distant roaring sound and the only thing he saw was the leather horse and massage table in the center of the stage. “I…I c….can’t do this," he whispered.

“Look at me.“ 

When that didn’t work, “Look at me!” Steve’s voice was like a clap of thunder-the entire room instantly went silent. 

They were standing facing each other, the stage was dimmed, the only light, an amber spot, played directly on them. 

“Keep you eyes on mine and listen to me. Do you understand?” 

That’s another thing he would say to his partner later, " _Where the fuck did that voice come from – you been moonlighting as a Dom in some S and M club? “_

At the time though because he needed a life line-anything to keep him from blithering like an idiot-he did what Steve told him to.

He would never forget the way it played out. _Never._

“I want this off of you, “ Steve growls, pushing Danny’s jacket off his shoulders. “I want you naked and begging for my dick.“

If he had said it in any other place or time , Danny would have laughed in his face. Right now though, at this time, in this place, he takes a deep breath, shucks off his jacket and unties his tie. Steve holds out his hand and takes the tie, pocketing it and nodding for Danny to continue. Fingers trembling, he starts unbuttoning his shirt. The look on Steve’s face is dark and feral; his broad shoulders and wide spread legs create a stance that defies resistance. Neither he nor Danny can see it but there are mouths gaping open around the room and no shortage of bulges pressing against the zipper panels of $5000 Brionis and Valentinos. It’s only been five minutes that they’ve been up there but the two of them-one clearly terrified and one utterly in control are one of the hottest acts the room has ever seen. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out horribly ends quite differently.

The first thing every man in the room notices is that while both men on stage are good looking the taller one is a unique kind of good looking - as in the sculpted, rock hard, make your dick stiff in sixty seconds kind.

They eye him with a hungry curiosity, impressed that earlier  he managed to pass each of them and make eye contact with none of them. It’s strange how a man who pretends they’re not even there has them shifting and adjusting themselves within seconds. _How is it that he seems to instantly own the room?_   His effect only intensifies when they shift their gaze to the rock hard, sandy haired man he’s facing.

_Jesus_. 

The  nervous fear on the poor man’s face creates a perfect counterbalance to his partner’s calm confidence. There’s no doubt who’s going to be fucked and who’s going to fuck just like there’s no doubt that this is probably going to one of the best nights this room has seen in quite a while. 

_Just one look at the poor blonde man and you know it's true_. 

“Gentleman,“ Parker purrs into a microphone, “You are about to enjoy a special treat- our performers tonight are making their stage debut and as you can see- they are , in a word, _smoldering_."

Wild  applause suggests that the audience agrees. _  
_  
________~__________

  
Ten minutes later Danny is wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and wondering if the nervous thrum in his gut could possible get any worse. What he’s doing – what Steve is making him do, already has him feeling lightheaded. 

_He’s stripped down to his shorts in front of a room full of strangers and about to be fucked-how the hell does that happen to anyone, let alone to him?_

“Come here, “ Steve growls, pulling him so Danny's back rests against his chest and his cotton clad bottom is snug against his crotch. He has him angled sideways to spare him a direct view of the audience but the flush on his neck suggests he’s well aware of how many eyes are staring at him. 

“Lean against me,” Steve husks, reaching around Danny with both arms. "Now close your eyes." 

Danny’s head rests against Steve's chest and his body stills. As Steve’s fingers start to roam through his chest hair- tickling and teasing and soothing, Danny exhales slowly. 

“Feel good?” 

His head moves up and down – but just barely and by no means enthusiastically . 

“Focus on me- on what I’m doing“ Steve orders, teasing both hands through Danny's chest hair the way he knows he loves it. As soon as he feels him settle just a little more he finds and thumbs his nipples-gently until they're firm, then a little harder. When Danny makes a despreate, purring sound in his throat, suddenly, without warning he twists each nipple hard.

"Ahhhgh! Stop!" Danny gasps and tries to pull away but Steve’s got an arm tightly around him and he’s taller and uses the fact to his advantage. “You’re not going anywhere and I'm not stopping anything.“ Before Danny can react, Steve’s mouth finds his ear, licking and nipping and, then biting until Danny lets out a pained yelp. 

Steve smiles, “That’s it….that’s the way.“ He leans over Danny to get a good view of his shorts. 

_That is the way ._

Encouraged, he steps up his assault, dipping his tongue in Danny’s ear while humming low in his throat. 

_Jack pot._

Danny nearly loses his balance and has to lean heavily against him. “That’s right, babe- you know you need this,” Steve growls, pressing against his partner's backside as he ever so slowly trails a hands down the hard familiar plane of his abs. He gives him a second to guess what’s coming before he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and stretches it tautly. “Remember what I like to do with this?” he asks as he works the stretched elastic band back and forth across Danny’s straining dick, making several purposeful passes before pulling it down a fraction of an inch.

Danny makes a helpless throaty sound. 

There’s a spotlight playing on his crotch and some kind of instumental music playing through the sound system. It’s full of eerie woodwinds and soft percussion with a beat that matches the tempo of Steve’s hands as they move back and forth over Danny’s crotch.  After an eternity Steve has the cotton boxers so far down that only the head of Danny’s penis is still trapped under tautly stretched waistband. It’s a lewd and erotic look- Danny leaning back against him, groaning with arousal and just about but not quite naked which for some reason is more arousing than if he were. Steve pulls hard on the waistband making it dig into Danny’s glans until he hisses in pain, then, when he does, “Shhhh, it's okay. I know you can take it.” 

_No!_  Danny’s head jerks to one side. 

_Bad move_.

He’s just created the perfect opening for Steve to latch onto his neck which he does, kissing him so hard he makes an instant purplish red mark. The audience gasps and squirms.  

For good reason. 

Steve arched over Danny the way he is, lips and mouth ravishing his neck while he tortures his cock simmers with eroticism. Still wearing  tailored black slacks and a tight fitting white shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up his forearms, Steve exudes sex. Danny, tanned and muscular as he is, has to struggle just to maintain his footing in his embrace .

Suddenly Steve startles everyone  by straightening up and with one powerful motion ripping Danny's briefs into two pieces. The room erupts into applause as he drops the two pieces on the floor. It's so fast and unexpected Danny stumbles and Steve has to grab him. When he does, he wraps both arms around him, thrusting his crotch against his partner's now bare ass and reaching around to cup his cock and balls like he’s claiming a well deserved prize. 

_Where the hell is he coming up with this shit ?_  Danny wonders. Locked against his partner, feeling Steve's erection pressing against his bare backside, he can’t do a damn thing but stare down at his raging erection and wish the floor would swallow them both up.   

Steve can’t see his face but he knows Danny and knows now that he's naked he needs to move fast. “I want you over here,” he husks, planting his hands on Danny’s hips and steering him toward the center of the stage. 

Danny refuses to move at first, trying to twist free which only makes Steve tighten his grip, “Now!“ he barks, pushing Danny  forward. 

The audience holds it’s breath. 

  
_______________________~__________________________

  
Danny’s eyes lock on the leather horse and massage table. 

_Which one will it be ?_  

The insane thing is, his dick is pointing up at him and his balls are hard and tight against his body and he’s doing what Steve tells him to when he should be running full speed toward the door – to hell if he has to dodge bullets to get there. 

He gets his answer when Steve stops him at the foot of the table. He doesn’t know whether that's good or bad.  Bad he decides when Steve tells him to bend over, pressing down hard on his shoulders . 

“Arms up over your head, hold onto the sides of the table.” 

Danny wants to die as his belly and chest settle on the cool leather and he feels his dick and balls dangle over the edge of the table. _Could his ass be any more lewdly displayed ?_  Then, Steve toes the his feet apart and hisses “Spread theses.“ 

_The answer is yes ._

He feels grit under his feet as he slides them. Steve tells him to stop with a, “That’s it. Good boy.” 

_No. Not good boy._

His legs are spread as wide as the table’s. There’s no time to imagine what he must look like now because Steve’s up behind him pressing his crotch against his bottom. 

“Feel this?" he growls, pressing his rock hard erection against him and reaching down to stroke Danny's penis. “That’s what’s going to be up inside you- stretching you wide open and making you scream and beg and cry.“ He punctuates every other words with a forward thrust against Danny’s ass then goes silent and leans down over Danny, dragging his tongue from the nape of his neck all the way down his spine. 

It’s too much for Danny. 

_Way too much._  

Even though he shouldn’t be, he’s so damn aroused it hurts. He needs to be fucked, now. “Please, Steve. Please just f….fuck me!”

It’s desperate and helpless and practically whimpered and the audience loves it. 

_______________~_______________

Parker is civilized enough to send a man on stage who hands Steve a small plastic bottle. He takes it without a word and lays it on Danny’s back with a warning “Don’t you dare move,” 

For a second Danny’s confused enough to consider doing just that but then decides there’s no way he’s lifting up off the table to see what Steve is up to. His confusion increases when the music is muted and the room goes quiet .

_Okay now what ?_

Steve’s belt buckle lands on the floor with a clank. 

_Okay so that’s what_. 

It’s so quiet that he hears Steve's zipper going down. Then there ‘s the thud of each shoe being toed off and the rustle of his pants coming off. He pictures what Steve looks like stripping in front of room full of men who’d love to fuck him and presses against the table with a whimper .

_Oh God_

Of course , Danny’s not the only one feeling the way he is. 

Rapt expressions and rock hard bulges are everywhere as the audience watches Steve strip. Self consciousness and hesitation are no where in his playbook as he pulls off his socks, balancing for a second on one foot and then the other - a move which makes his impressive erection bulge deliciously against the front panel of his low riding light blue briefs . 

With his eyes locked on Danny , Steve rips his shirt open like it’s the customary method to remove that particular item of clothing - the popping buttons make a stacatto  _tat a tat tat_ sound as they hit the floor. There’s a collective intake of breath when he shucks it off and his sculpted, inked torso is bared for the first time . 

“Fuck!” a man close to the stage gasps in genuine amazement. 

A hushed twitter of agreement moves through the crowd . 

It’s as if Steve hears none of it. 

Turning his back to the audience he pulls down his briefs . Pulls them down and steps out of them.

Just like that . 

Like he’s in his own bedroom. 

He does it in a detached, just want to fall into bed and sleep way but there’s nothing detached about the way the audience reacts. The audience is blown away. The man standing in front of them is statue-like with his broad shoulders and narrow hips and sculpted ass. _Is there anything about him that's not perfect? ._

As he's somehow been managing to do all along, Steve continues to act as if he’s alone with Danny. He pads soundlessly over to the table, laying a hand softly on his back and mumuring, “Shhh,“ when it startles him. Standing next to the table he rubs Danny’s back with one hand while he flips open the bottle with the other and drizzles lube over his backside. Even though every man in the room is staring raptly at his fingers as he works them into Danny's ass, he only steals a glance at what he's doing, choosing instead to lean down and watch Danny's face. The only thing that gives away his interest in Danny's ass is the way his own dick ruts in the air every time Danny moans or grunts. 

And grunt he does. With two fingers deep inside him, hooked perfectly agasint his prostate, it's impossible for him to be quiet or lay still. Steve leans down and whispers something no one can hear. What ever it is, Danny groans and squirms desperately as soon as hears it. His hoarse, “Yes….plea....se!” makes more than a few men inhale sharply and press their hands against their crotches.   
_______________~______________

Steve vows that this is going to be good for Danny- just the way he ‘s been planning all along – he’s not going to let Parker ruin what he’s been building up to and teasing Danny with ever since this amazing thing of theirs started. When he slides up behind him and Danny gasps, he tells him, “Shhhh- just relax- we’re doing this nice and slow." He’s been so generous lubing Danny up that after he slides his dick along Danny’s crack just a few times it’s glistening with the stuff. 

_Good._  

For a second he just stands there letting Danny feel him resting against him, not pressing for entry, not doing anything.  Just being there .

"Slow deep breaths, “ he tells Danny Then, squeezing his hip he murmurs a throaty, “That a... boy.” His voice trembles for the first time when he says it. He can’t help it. Danny’s back-broad and muscular and tanned as it is, is dimpled with goose flesh and his hands gripping the edges of the table are white  knuckled. Suddenly the enormity of what he’s about to do washes over him and his breath catches in his throat. 

Thankfully it only takes a few seconds for his ingrained training to kick in.

He leans in, whispering so that everyone but Danny has to strain to hear, “It's just you and me babe." As he says it he reaches for Danny’s dick and gently pumps it. “Just you making me so hard I can’t stand it – just me ready to make you cum like you never have before. Feel me." He increases the pressure on Danny’s dick, "Feel what I’m doing to you right now."

Danny moans helplessly when Steve slides two fingers up into him.

"Shh, it’s only going to get better,” he promises, twisting his wrist until he finds a familiar landmark. 

Danny's moan turns into a gasp and he bucks up off the table which, as incredible as it is to believe, makes Steve chuckle. 

“So you like this?" he asks, adding a third finger. Then, acting surprised when Danny takes it without a whimper, says, "Is someone just a little ready?" The look on his face turns honestly mystified-Danny's  ass is practically pulling his fingers in.   

“Please …..now!“ Danny begs.  

“God, yes!” Someone in the audience shouts. 

It’s not like he's following anyone's orders but, without a word, Steve straightens up. His focus is so intent on Danny and what he’s about to do that honestly, as impossible as it is to believe, he forgets the men watching him. His dick softens just a little – the way he wants it to after the quick hard squeeze he gives it. The dents under Danny’s hips provide perfect finger rests as his thumbs press down hard on his back. Breathless himself, he murmurs “Deep breath, babe. Do it for me."  

Danny takes one and Steve does too, looking down intently and without touching himself at all, positioning his dick in front of Danny’s twitching hole. 

From behind him, the audience sees his buttocks hollow- sees the trembling planes of muscle declare themselves as he leans back just slightly then ever so slowly presses into Danny. There’s someone with a video camera to one side of them but he’s oblivious.  Just llike he’s oblivious to the fact that a screen above the stage shows the image of his penis sinking into trembling pale flesh and a speaker broadcasts Danny's choked gasp.

Across the room there is  a collective cessation of breathing. 

Danny makes a more urgent choked sound and Steve stills. Hands gripping his lover, backside clenched taut, he waits for tight muscle to surrender. When he feels it give way, his bottom goes even tauter and he drives in.  This time there's  no resistance - there's only a soft grunt from Danny.  

“That’s it babe," Steve tells him, "You're doing it." He pants from the effort of pressing forward slowly. “You okay?" he asks.  

Danny can’t answer but Steve sees him nod and leans down, holding off from pushing further in to so he can rake his fingernails down his back and plant a kiss on the gentle slope just above his ass. 

“You are amazing,” he pants. 

_Talk about amazing._  

No one in the room expects Danny to speak much less to say what he does, “I want ....it.....deeper." 

“Deeper?" Steve doesn’t move at first, but the feeling of Danny’s ass contracting to try and pull him in quickly weakens his resolve. 

And that’s when he begins to fuck Danny in earnest.

He grips him by the hips and pistons in and out of him fast and hard with long deep strokes that jar his entire body. He goes all the way in, embedded so deep at the end of each stroke that his balls press up against Danny's ass after a hard slapping sound.  The incohert sounds and moans coming out of Danny tell him it must feel pretty damn good. He wants to do this forever- to be able to look down and see his dick sliding into Danny's body and hear Danny make those noises and know it's because what he's doing feels so good that Danny's close losing his mind. 

Forever isn’t realistic  though – he can feel his balls tightening up, getting ready to eject what feels like a mother lode. He can last long enough to do one last thing though, something that he knows will make Danny go out of his mind. . 

He slows down then stops and Danny makes a unhappy sound. 

“Shh, don’t worry," he tell him as he gently pulls out. “I want you on your back when you cum." 

Danny doesn’t like the idea but turns and hoists himself up on the table because all he wants is for Steve to start fucking him again. There’s a murmur in the room when a few lucky ones catch a glimpse of how huge and angry-purple his cock is jutting up against his belly . He ‘s like putty in Steve’s hand, letting him drag his ass down to the end of the table and push his knees back. He grabs them and holds them the way Steve tells him to, almost whimpering for him to hurry up-he needs Steve dick in his ass and he needs it now

_____________~__________________

  
It’s one of the most breathtakingly erotic fucks the club has  ever seen. 

It's like the tall dark man is conducting a tutorial on the art of the slow sweet fuck.

With the kind of care a mother shows a child he grips the blonde man’s ankles and lifts them high in the air- so high that the mans ass is angled upward, just begging to be filled. Once again he enters his lover without once touching himself; back to the audience , arms outstretched he hollows his buttocks and soundlessly drives his dick home. It's an artform the way he thrusts and pulls back, nearly coming out, but, not. Holding himself still until his lover whimpers; then he plunges himself back in. Muscles in his back and arms ripple and in no time he's covered in a fine sheen of sweat . The camera man slips in to film a close up when he pulls nearly all the way out , then, zooms out so that the screens around the room are filled with the image of his powerful body looming over his lover, outstretched arms holding onto his legs and long shiny dick connecting the two of them. The room errupts with groans of pleasure  

When Steve feels himself getting close, he frees up one hand by balancing Danny's leg on his shoulder  and reaches down to stroke him. "Are you ready , babe? " 

It's a silly question. Danny's been moaning and talking nonsensically ever since he started this. His thick cock's leaked so much precum his belly glistens with the stuff. When he hears Steve's voice and feels his hand it's nearly all he needs. 

_Nearly._

Steve matches the rhythm of his thrusts to the what his hand is doing, accelerating both when he sees Danny squeeze his eyes shut and arch his back, "That's it,babe, cum for me, Danny, do it  now." 

And he does. 

With a scream and a sob and a strangled sound, his penis begins to pump milky white seed straight up in the air, and onto his belly and all over Steve's hand. The sight of him is all it takes to take Steve over the edge- after one last powerful thrust he holds still and let's Danny's still contracting insides milk him dry. The sound coming from him is animal like as he bucks and grunts his way through his orgasm.Then, when it's over, still deep inside him, he leans in and kisses Danny long and hard. 

______~______ 

_  
No one really knows what happened next- none of the law enforcement agents who stormed into the room would answer their questions except to tell them they had to leave - that the club was being shut down indefinitely. Thank God the show had ended before the raid, they tell each other as they file out. They wonder what happened to the performers-the last they saw of them was the tall one wrapping his jacket around the other one, and hustling him through a door._

_Think they'll ever be back, someone asks?_

_God I hope so, is the immediate chorus._  


End file.
